GAME OVER
by Vinnian F. Hill
Summary: Mello's dead and can't cross over to heaven (or wherever the dead go) , something seems to be keeping him in purgatory and he can't figure out what. Matt seems to know something, but it doesn't look like he plans to share.


**GAME OVER**

**Chapter 1**

"_Matt… I didn't think you'd be killed in this, I'm sorry." This wasn't my intention, if I had of thought my actions would put him in this much danger, I would have rethought our positions. My chest is constricting, is this feeling guilt? No, it's something else…_

As I open my eyes my vision fills with only one colour, and for a moment I think I've gone blind. Looking around all I can see is the colour white. It seems familiar, comforting, but I'm not sure why. I'm standing up, which is odd, since I feel as though I've just regained consciousness. I take a few step, feeling like I'm floating in the air, the feeling is very unsettling. I walk for a while, finding nothing but white, it's quite bewildering. I can't remember how I got here or where I was beforehand, but where ever it was I think I'd like to go back there. While I walk, desperate to find anything but the nothing I've seen so far, I think hard and try to remember where I'd come from, but the harder I try the less I can remember.

My movements are automatic, as if I'm being controlled, as if I've been subconsciously programmed to reach a location that I doubt I'll ever see. That notion also seems quite familiar, and causes anger to briefly swell up inside of me. Finally my limbs cease there movement and I'm left still standing in an endless field of white, but what else did I expect, if this is a dream I don't think my imagination could really make much out of such boring scenery. I decide to kneel down, my limbs ache and I don't know why, I couldn't have been walking for that long, could I? Though I have no way of knowing how long I've been walking for, my sense of time has near completely diminished. _Near_. I can hear a faint voice in the back of my head but I ignore it, I'm too tired.

As my hands hit the ground it feels warm, like a body, though the warmth quickly turns cold as the white fades into black, and then into wooden floor panels. Looking up I can see that I'm now in a small room; the room's full of desktop computers, though I see no keyboards or mouses nearby. They're all flashing the same computerised text; 'GAME OVER'. Across the room, sitting on a chair beside one of the computers, I notice a man smoking a cigarette, he looks up at me. "Hey," He says, waving a hand casually. "So you finally made it." He smiles at me.

"Do I know you?" I ask harshly, he just laughs it off. I can't understand what's happening; I've never seen this man before in my life, but I'm here with him in a room I also don't recognise. I look around the room for an exit of any sort, the peculiar means to which I got there in the first place have already been forgotten. I can't find one, or a window, or anything but wooden panels and computer screens.

"Don't worry; it'll come back to you." He says, before picking a game controller from behind his chair (the only chair in the room) and starting to smash down on the keys while staring intensely at the nearest computer screen, which is still flashing the same two words. I raise an eyebrow but don't say anything; instead I lean back against the wall which had materialised behind me and hope it doesn't disappear. Once comfortable and content with the stability of the room I look back over at my new companion.

"So where are we?" I ask. He just shrugs his shoulders, not looking away from the screen and fingers never stopping in there invisible conquest (invisible to me, anyway). "Why am I here?" This time I see him give another small smile.

"That one's simple, you're dead." My eyes widen.

"Don't fuck around!" I yell, leaning forwards in a panic. "How can I be dead!? I don't remember dying!" His hands freeze and he looks over at me again, frowning.

"Do you remember living?" He asks calmly, I stay silent. I can't remember anything about my life, though I still feel like I showed have one. I look down at my body, my appearance and age are two of the few things I do remember about myself, and so as I'd suspected, I'm still young. "As I said, it'll come back to you."

"This is ridiculous, I don't even believe in life after death!"

"This isn't life." He cuts in. "Just relax, lie down and take a nap, I know you're tired. This is a place to rest." I stay quiet for a moment; maybe if I can fall asleep here I'll wake up in the real world, were I'm sure I still am. There's no way heaven is a computer lab. "I know what you're thinking." The strange man says, "And you're right, this isn't heaven, it's just the waiting room. You're here because you aren't ready to cross over yet, I can't tell you the reason for that, though, because it's something you have to figure out for yourself. Maybe you have unfinished business, like revenge, or maybe you aren't ready to go," I make a face; there's no way I want to be stuck here much longer. "Or maybe," He smiles down towards the ground. "You're just waiting for someone."

Other than the quiet buzzing of the many computers, the room goes completely silent. The man goes back to his game and I close my eyes, letting it all sink in. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember anything. There's one thing that bothers me more than anything else, though. "Dude, I know that you know who I am, so if you can't tell me how than can you at least tell me who you are?"

"You can call me Matt." He says, already sounding like he's completely resigned from the conversation.

"But that's not your real name?" I push, trying to get answers from the reluctant man.

"My real name wouldn't do you any good; you didn't know it when we were alive, just like I didn't know yours. Right, 'Mello'?" My eyes widen. Was that what I called myself?

'Matt' sighs. "Sleep, Mello. I understand how confusing this all must be, but you need sleep."

"Fine." I concede, I guess I am still really tired. I lay down on the hard, wooden floor and look up at the roof. Once again the room is almost silent, and I feel my body relax along with my mind, until eventually my thought process ceases completely.

_There's more white, dammit, I'm not going through this again! Wait, it's not the room which is white, it's just the floor. Why am I staring at the floor? "Mello." There's a voice._

"_Who's there!?" I yell, but I get no reply, and looking around I see no one. But then the floor grows eyes, and I realize I've been looking at them the whole time, but also looking right through them. The person's eyes make it seem like they were doing the same thing, but they noticed me first, so I guess that assumption must be wrong. He silently moves his hand up to his head and grips at a strand of hair, and as he pulls it I see red, just a flash of it, and only for a second, but it's enough to cause me to react. Before I know it I'm on the floor in front of him, and he's staring back at me with foggy, grey eyes. Suddenly I know why he's here, and I know why I'm here. "Near, I'm sorry…"_

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks, I just found this on my dad's computer, apparently I'm a passive writer (I drag out my sentences). I haven't written a Death Note fanfic in a while, or really any, I need to work on improving my motivation. but I'll get there! I'm currently taking a five week writing course and the instructor says that we must write at least 200 words a day, and that I use to many commas. Anyway... READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
